footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brett Holman
| cityofbirth = Bankstown | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Attacking midfielder . Forward | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Northern Sprit | years = 2001–2002 2002–2006 2002–2006 2006–2008 2008–2012 2012–2013 2013–2015 2015–2016 2016– | clubs = Parramatta Power Feyenoord → Excelsior (loan) N.E.C. AZ Aston Villa Al-Nasr Emirates Club | caps(goals) = 13 (5) 0 (0) 134 (39) 59 (13) 92 (16) 27 (1) 50 (8) 20 (5) 43 (11) | nationalyears = 2000–2001 2003–2004 2006–2013 | nationalteam = Australia U17 Australia U23 Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 10 (3) 16 (6) 63 (9) }} Brett Trevor Holman (born 27 March 1984) is an Australian professional footballer who plays for Brisbane Roar in the A-League as an attacking midfielder. Born in Sydney, Holman played youth football for Northern Spirit before making his senior debut for Parramatta Power. He then moved to the Netherlands, where he played for a number of years before moving to Aston Villa in 2012 to play in the English Premier League. Holman moved to the UAE one year later, before returning to Australia to play for Brisbane Roar in 2016. Holman represented Australia over 60 times between 2006 and 2013, scoring eight goals. This included goals at the 2010 FIFA World Cup and the 2011 AFC Asian Cup. He had previously represented Australia several times at youth level, including travelling to the 2004 Summer Olympics and the 2001 FIFA U-17 World Championship. Club career Holman played for Northern Spirit and Parramatta Power in Australia before moving to Dutch football club Feyenoord in 2002. Once in the Netherlands he played for SBV Excelsior on loan before NEC Nijmegen signed him in 2006. On 7 April 2007 Holman scored two goals for NEC Nijmegen against Eredivisie leaders, PSV Eindhoven. He was named man of the match, as NEC Nijmegen won 2–1. He was signed by AZ Alkmaar manager Louis van Gaal in the European summer of 2008 for €3m. On 1 November 2008 Holman scored his first goal for AZ Alkmaar in a 3–3 away draw against SC Heerenveen at the Abe Lenstra Stadion in Heerenveen after coming on as a second-half replacement for Nick van der Velden. During most of the AZ Alkmaar's title-winning 2008–2009 Eredivisie season Holman struggled for starting opportunities and at the end of the campaign was rumoured to be on his way out at the club. However, he was retained and was given more playing time under the new manager. Under Dick Advocaat Holman has been given substantially more game time, including a number of appearances in the UEFA Europa League. On matchday 6, Holman impressed in AZ Alkmaar's 1–1 draw against Standard Liege. Aston Villa In March 2012, Holman signed a pre-contract agreement with Aston Villa, to join the club when his AZ contract expired that summer. On 1 July 2012, Holman officially became an Aston Villa player. On 14 July Holman scored on his debut, in a 2–1 victory against Burton Albion in the first match of pre-season.5 He then scored his second goal for Villa in another pre-season match, this time against Peterborough United in a 2–0 victory on 1 August 2012. On 1 December 2012, Holman scored his first league goal away at QPR. He then followed this up with his first League Cup goal for Villa, scoring the first of four in a 4–1 victory over Norwich City in the quarter-finals. On 21 June 2013, he was released by mutual consent at the end of the 2012–13 season. He then joined Al Nasr in Dubai, signing a two-year contract. Brisbane Roar On 1 September 2016, it was confirmed that he had signed for Brisbane Roar in the A-League on a 2 year deal where he will be paid within the cap in the first year and as marquee in the second year. Brisbane Roar On 1 September 2016, it was confirmed that he had signed for Brisbane Roar in the A-League on a 2 year deal where he will be paid within the cap in the first year and as marquee in the second year. International career Holman made his international debut for Australia in 2006 against Bahrain. On 19 June 2010, Holman scored the opening goal against Ghana at the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa in a 1–1 draw, following up from a Marco Bresciano free kick. On 24 June 2010, he then scored the second goal in the final group stage match against Serbia with a swerving 25-yard drive. On 10 January 2011, Holman scored the third goal in Australia's 4–0 win over India in the Asian Cup. Holman scored a crucial equaliser for Australia against Oman in Sydney on 26 March 2013 in a World Cup Qualifier. On 30 April 2014, Holman announced his retirement from international football. Career statistics Club International International goals Honours Club AZ * Eredivisie: 2008–09 * Dutch Super Cup: 2009 Al-Nasr * UAE League Cup: 2014–15 * UAE President's Cup: 2014–15 Country Australia * OFC U-17 Championship: 2001 Individual * FFA Male Footballer of the Year: 2012 External links * Brett Holman at Soccerway Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Parramatta Power players Category:Feyenoord players Category:Brisbane Roar FC players Category:S.B.V. Excelsior players Category:NEC Nijmegen players Category:AZ Alkmaar players Category:Aston Villa F.C. players Category:Al-Nasr SC (Dubai) players Category:Emirates Club players Category:A-League players Category:National Soccer League (Australia) players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Eerste Divisie players Category:Premier League players Category:Australia international players Category:2007 AFC Asian Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2011 AFC Asian Cup players Category:UAE Pro-League players